Fateful Meeting
by iloveblackcat13
Summary: Mikan was really happy when she was asked by the one she liked to be his girlfriend. Unknown to her, she was just being used so he could get to know her best friend. What will Mikan do if she finds out? Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and It's character. A/N: This is my second story but I'm not really god at writing but I hope you like it.


**Fateful Meeting**

A beautiful girl with long brunette hair and big round chocolate-brown orbs was quietly sitting in the middle of a meadow filled with beautiful irises. She was sketching the scenery. It was her way of forgetting the pain she felt even for just a while. She was totally heartbroken. The boy he loves have just used her and then left her for another girl.

_**Flashback**_

_**Our beautiful brunette was peacefully sitting under the cherry blossom in their school garden. Then a boy with blond hair and blue eyes approached her. His name was Ruka Nogi, the school's campus prince. **_

"_**Hello, Mikan-chan." Ruka said smiling charmingly at her.**_

_**Mikan looked up and saw him smiling at her. Her face was beginning to heat up. Mikan had a crush on him for a very long time now and she thinks she might already love him.**_

"_**Oh, h-hey there Ruka-kun." Mikan said shyly.  
"Uhm, Mikan do you like somebody now? Ruka suddenly asked.**_

_I wonder why he's asking me that so suddenly. Well it's kind of embarrassing to tell him that I like somebody. _Mikan thought.

"_**Well no, why do you ask Ruka-kun? Mikan replied.  
"Well that's great I guess I can ask you." Ruka said.  
"What do you mean?" Mikan asked confused.  
"Mikan-chan, I know this is sudden but will you be my girlfriend?" Ruka said with seriousness in his voice.  
"I-I don't know what to say." Mikan said. **_

_**She was now speechless about what he have just asked.**_

_Come on Mikan you have dreamed of becoming his girlfriend for a long time now. _She thought.

"_**If you say yes, then it would make me the happiest guy in school" Ruka said.  
"Oh Ruka, I would love to, so yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." Mikan replied wholeheartedly. **_

_**So Mikan and Ruka have now started dating. She introduced him to her best friend Hotaru Imai and they became friends. **_

_**Months have already passed since they have started dating. They would always hang out in the sakura tree and eat their lunches there. One day while Mikan was happily skipping towards their favorite tree, she noticed that Ruka and Hotaru were there. She was about to approach them but stopped when she heard Ruka talking to Hotaru. **_

"_**Hotaru, w-will you be my girlfriend?" Ruka asked blushing madly.**_

_What? Why is he asking her? She's my best friend and he's already my boyfriend so why?_ Mikan thought.

"_**But I thought you were already in a relationship with my best friend." Hotaru replied.  
"I know that but I'm planning to break up with her today. Hotaru, I love you. I always have." Ruka said with sincerity in his voice.  
"Oh, Ruka I love you too. I loved you since the first time I saw you. And I would love to be your girlfriend." Hotaru happily said.**_

_**Mikan hurt at what she just heard, ran back to her dorm and started crying. After a while, she stopped and wiped her tears. She fixed herself and went to meet Ruka even though it hurts her so much.**_

"_**Oh there you are Mikan. Where have you been? We were looking for you." Ruka asked.  
"Well I just went back to my dorm because I forgot something there." Mikan replied.  
"Uhm Mikan, I've got something to say." Ruka said.**_

_Well here it is Mikan, the most painful part. _She thought to herself.

"_**What is it Ruka?" She asked.  
"Well Mikan, you are the sweetest girl that I have ever met but I just would want to tell you that I, I want to break up with you. I hope you don't take this hard." Ruka said.  
"It's okay Ruka. I already knew you liked somebody else. It's Hotaru, right?" Mikan asked but she knew she was not okay.  
"How did you know?" Ruka asked flushed.  
"Well, it was kind of obvious." Mikan just replied.  
"Thanks for understanding Mikan-chan." Ruka said.  
"Well, I have to go somewhere so good-bye and don't ever make my best friend cry okay." Mikan said giving him a fake smile.  
"I won't ever do that." Ruka replied.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Normal POV**

"How can I be so stupid for falling for him?" The girl said to herself.

"Just face it already Mikan, he never loved you. He just used you and left you!"

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to ever deserve this?" She was now sobbing uncontrollably.

Far out the meadow was a wood where a boy with raven black hair and piercing ruby eyes was trying to let out his frustration. His way of doing this is by photography. He really loves taking pictures of beautiful scenes. While he was walking, he came across the meadow full of irises. The scene was beautiful. He noticed that there was a girl in the middle of the field. He took a picture of the girl sitting in the middle of the meadow.

Mikan heard a click so she quickly wiped her tears away and turned around. As she turned around, she came face to face with a boy who had piercing ruby eyes. They locked gazes for a while admiring one another. And Mikan's face was starting to heat up so she broke the gaze.

**Mikan's POV**

When I heard a click sound, so I quickly wiped my tears away. I turned around to see who it was just to meet a guy with piercing ruby eyes.

_His eyes are beautiful._ I thought.

We locked gazes for a while.

_He's really beautiful. _What am I thinking; I think my face feels hot.

**Boy's POV**

I was trying to bend my frustration and I saw this beautiful field full of irises and a girl with brunette hair was sitting in the middle.

_Wow this field is beautiful. _I thought to myself.

I picked up my camera and took a picture of the field with the girl sitting in the middle of it. The girl must have been startled by the sound of the cam and so she turned around. I guess she was crying because she wiped her face before turning around to meet my gaze. We were actually staring at each other for a while.

_Wow, she's beautiful. I wonder why she was crying._ I thought.

She was beginning to blush at are intense stare so she broke the gaze.

**Normal POV**

"I'm sorry to startle you." The boy said.  
"It's okay, you didn't mean to anyway." Mikan replied half smiling.  
"By the way, my name's Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga." He replied.  
"Nice to meet you Natsume, my name's Mikan Yukihira. What are you doing here anyway?" Mikan asked.  
"Well I was trying to find some place to take a picture of just to bend my frustration and I came across this field. If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying in the middle of the field?" Natsume asked.  
"Well, my boyfriend has broken up with me for my best friend. He never really loved me at all. He just used me to get close to my best friend. But I could never blame him for that because they were both in love with each other. But it still really hurts me being used.'' Mikan said as tears were now beginning to flow down her cheeks again.

_That's tough, being used by other people especially in love does hurt a lot._ Natsume thought.

"Shhh, don't cry, I know it hurts but there's always someone out there for you. I guess he's just not the one yet." Natsume said while comforting her.  
"Thanks for comforting me Natsume." Mikan said.  
"You're welcome. By the way I love your sketch." Natsume said while staring at her sketch pad.  
"Well I'm not really that good but thanks. It seems that you love photography since you have a camera with you." Mikan said.  
"Well yes I do. It helps me let out my frustration." Natsume replied.  
"Do you mind if I take a look at the pictures?" She asked.  
"Sure, why not." He replied giving her the cam.  
"Wow, these are beautiful." Mikan said.  
"I'm glad you liked it." He replied.

They have talked for a while and they got to know each other better. They both found out that they had a lot in common.

"Well, the sun's already setting; we need to go home now." Natsume said.  
"Yeah, well I really enjoyed your company and thank you for comforting me." Mikan said smiling genuinely again.  
"Yeah, me too and you're welcome. I enjoyed your company too. I hope we can meet again some other time here." Natsume said giving her a warm smile.  
"I would love to do that. Well good-bye now." Mikan said waving as she left.  
"Yeah, good-bye, see you some other time." Natsume said waving back to her.

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume is such a nice person. I never thought we had a lot in common. I really do hope I can meet him sometimes. I really feel comfortable being with him. I'm really glad I meet him.

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan's such a sweet and beautiful girl. I'm really glad I met her. She's really a great person to be with and she has a cute smile. I really do hope I can meet up with her sometimes. She makes me feel warm inside and she's really comfortable to be with too.

**Normal POV**

They have now gone their separate ways harboring mutual feelings. Friendship has bloomed between them but as time will go by it will blossom to something sweet but that's going to be another story.

END


End file.
